Attachment
by MixedMayhem
Summary: Hey its MixedMayhem here and this is our first fan fic. Its about Hunny and Mori. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do. this fan fic was by MissTrimmm go to our profile to see who MissTrimmm is.


HUNNY and MORI

Fan fiction

Attachment

I was his servant.

The Morinozuka family had served the Haninozuka family for centuries, ever since ancient times. My family was in debt.

But then the bond was broken years ago. We no longer had to serve them. Our debt was long gone.

Yet, here I sat so much attached to Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He was my friend, my lord and my cousin.

"Hey Takashi?" the tiny blonde looked up at me with water-filled golden eyes. They looked as deep as the ocean and yet as fragile as a flower.

"…..yes?" I took my eyes off the book I was reading to stare into those honey colored orbs. How I loved those eyes.

"I was wondering…..." Mitsukuni looked down, his blonde locks gracefully covering the eyes I so loved. "why do you always look so sad?"

"…"

"I mean," the blonde sugar-addict fidgeted with Bun-Bun's ears, picking off a speck of cake crumbs. He finally found the right worlds to say and looked up at me.

"I mean, you always look so sad. Why don't you smile more?"

I didn't know. I truly didn't have any words to say to that. Was I really always so miserable-looking that I was caused for concern to this tiny boy? Why? Why did he care about me?

His eyes that were now boring into my skull had grown softer, if that was possible. They started to swim with tears that needed to be shed.

Why was I so sad? Maybe it's because I never really had a family. I was always on my own.

_ But I had Mitsukuni._

Maybe it was because no matter how many customers I had at the host club, I would always like the right person didn't love me.

_But….I had Mitsukuni._

"Because…." I started, my mind trying to wrap around exactly what I was going to say. Mitsukuni eyes looked hopeful, as if I was about to enlighten him.

I sighed. "Because you seem to be the only good thing in my life, Mitsukuni"

He looked confused and grateful at the same time "….huh?"

I rolled my eyes, reluctant to admit to my superior my true feelings.

"I always try and look back into my life to find something worthwhile, but all I find is you"

Mitsukuni smiled. He smiled that adorable smile that always made me smile.

"See Takashi, smiling isn't that bad now is it?" Mitsukuni came over to me and planted himself in my lap.

I just kept smiling, if this was all it took to keep Mitsukuni happy, I would gladly do it.

A tiny gasp of breath escaped my lips as I felt slim arms wrap around my torso. Mitsukuni sat on me all the time, but never really showed this much affection.

"Mitsukuni – "

"I love you Takashi" his usually pale face burned red as he nuzzled his face into my chest.

It took me a moment to respond, but eventually I wrapped my arms around his small back and rested my cheek on the top of his head. "I…Love you, too, Mitsukuni"

He raised his head up from underneath mine, his eyes looked into mine, his face was still really red, and he gave me a small peck on my cheek.

I was taken off guard by that, and soon I was smiling again. Talking my right hand underneath his frail chin, I lifted his face to mine, at last sealing our lips in the kiss I had wanted for so long.

The kiss was all that I had expected and then some. The love I couldn't find in even the best girl now came to life in my best friend.

I had waited sooo long for this, and now that I had it, I couldn't get enough. Shifting Mitsukuni's small form on top of me , I slid further down into the couch, almost laying down, the kiss deepened.

Mitsukuni seemed nervous, like he wasn't ready for this. And I had to respect his needs and wants.

All in a sudden blast, I needed to breathe. I broke the kiss and took short ragged breaths, while the small boy sitting on me did the same, his face was scarlet. I took my hand and placed it on the back of his head, pulling him to my chest.

"Mitsukuni….." I started in between breaths

"Ammm?"

"I …Love you"

"Hehe." Mitsukuni smiled. " I love you too Takashi"


End file.
